This invention is related to fasteners which can be secured to the surface of a cover of a file, wall, etc. for binding sheets, such as loose leaf pads, pieces of paper having a plurality of holes, plastic films or sheets of paper, all that are referred to as sheets etc. hereinafter.
In conventional files, fasteners have a base with tongue-shaped strips secured to the surface of a cover of the files by a stopper. The tongue-shaped strips pass through holes of sheets etc., such as loose leaf paper and in turn through holes of a holder. The strips are held down by sliders which are slidably mounted in the holder and result in the sheets being bound.
Another type of file has a folded portion at a boundary between a cover and a backbone of the files. On the folded portion a base with tongue-shaped strips is secured.
However, files of the former type, since the base or stopper is exposed outside of the cover, it does aesthetic harm to the files. Also since some files need holes so that the tongue-shaped strips can pass through them, manufacturing then takes a lot of time and steps, and costs are entailed.
In files with folded portion of the latter type, since the base or stopper is not exposed outside of the cover, it looks better than the former type of files. However, they need the folded portion and stopper for the base. Also some files need holes so that the tongue-shaped strips can pass through them. As a result manufacturing then takes a lot of time and steps, and costs are entailed.